


Tempest.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Sex under the moonlight, Sexual Tension, Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Based off a dream I had about the Avatar of Pride.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	1. Hush.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self insert.
> 
> (Thank you for helping me with editing, Moose).

Demons, angels and humans had once again been called upon for a tentative show of solidarity; this time, it being at an impromptu art gallery. Diavolo was holding the event at his castle, acting as another bridge for the three species in attendance. The walls were emblazoned—from floor to ceiling—with a multitude of paintings ranging in size and theme, the respected artists intermingling with guests. The hall it occurred in was transformed with the most eloquent of trimmings, which faintly caught the lights dipping into a subdued glow. 

The demon brothers and I were also in attendance. It had started with only Lucifer and I making an appearance. That is, until Diavolo himself insisted the entire House of Lamentation be present and accounted for; as a show of force. Their presence mattered not as I found myself lost in the usual—an endless, unintentional and coquettish exchange with the mighty first-born.

Words proved to be almost needless, as our progressively heated barter took a sharp turn into perilous waters. It dared to be the ghostliest of touches—or the bordering proximities between reality and fiction—as the growing tension between us presumed to magnify and bare my every weakness. The moments between us were the calm before the storm—rolling, looming with the sweetest of threats. Both of us knew what would become, yet there was no telling of _when_. Each boom of thunder announced each moment, from which drew us ever nearer to the imminent break of the oncoming storm. Even as we briefly parted to fraternize with others, our eyes refused to unlock from the other for long. Stealing glimpses with lidded eyes and an unspoken hunger proved to be highly distracting from all other conversations. There was no need for words; not when I craved his _actions_. 

_I embraced this intrusion_.

“Oi oi!” Mammon waved his hand in front of my face, “What’s the big idea with ooglin’ my brother, huh?! _I_ was your first, anyway! Not that it matters, y’know…”

“That is none of your affair, Mammon,” I bit back with a roll of my eyes. In spite of his dimwitted nature, the Avatar of Greed wasn’t as imperceptive as I had hoped. Upon his insufferable sputtering that led nowhere, I took my leave from his useless confrontation.

I couldn’t help but move in time to the promenade, which was played by the demons from the corner of the gallery. A light step to my feet carried on as I moved on over to one of the exhibits. I took in a breath, the impending fluster from Mammon’s sudden outburst crumbling away. I steadied my pounding heart, just for it to pick up a succeeding time as the Avatar of Pride approached me once I was alone again. The breath in my lungs fled, as if it was aware of his presence before me. He stood off a little to my side, our fronts nearly magnetized as we pointedly ignored the others—including the art.

“Have we met before?” the words breathed off my lips with a short laugh.

My quip drew out a chuckle of ease from Lucifer, “There are various ways to meet someone.” He was the first to break our farce, turning so he could crook a concealed finger under my chin. “I’ve still yet to meet you, in a sense,” his finger coasted along my jawline, eliciting a shiver I felt down to my toes. The clench of my jaw did little to sooth the pressure between my legs. “There is still so much of you I’d like to meet, so much of you I’d like to,” his finger floated down my neck and to my collarbone, “ _explore_.”

With a breathless sigh, I felt myself become compelled to inch towards him. The air surrounding me altered into one resembling heat, a fever of the most exquisite kind overcoming my senses. I wanted for him to venture into the flames ignited between us, and I held no fear in expressing so as I pressed. “ _Do your worst_ ,” I challenged him, my fingers coiled around his wrist. My fingers danced along his forearm, the firm muscle concealed beneath his demonic attire. My exploration was halted, however, by a swift snatch of my hand by his own.

“My worst?” An inflection of tease laced his tone, “Or my best?” He brought my fingers to his lips, ready to feed me a taste of elation—when a commotion of exclamations doused the flames around us.

“Hey! I didn’t steal nothin’!” Mammon’s cacophonous voice rang throughout the entire event hall, “I was _gonna_ put it back! I just wanted t’ borrow it!” He was driven into a corner by some security guards, one holding up a vase made of what appeared to be pure gold. 

“This isn’t over,” After a punctual kiss to my knuckles—and a sly grin—Lucifer drifted away from me to deal with Mammon. Time was spared little as he charged towards his younger brother, his foregoing look of quiet flirtation ousted by one of high dudgeon. As much as I’d grown fond of his brothers, I groused at their impeccable timing; they never ceased to interfere in the affairs between the firstborn and myself. A displeased groan tumbled from my lips at the bedlam in my sight. 

“ ** _MAAAAMMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNN!!_** ”

Oh, _no_.

Lucifer dragged Mammon down the hall, out of sight from the party. It was dazzling to contemplate how he would inflict punishment on the Avatar of Greed this time; after centuries of being alive, he still crafted differing methods to teach him a lesson. I should have feared for my life, but the stir in me guaranteed he would never hurt me like so–if there were to be any kind of agony, it would be the kind to leave us both elevating to the ascents of utopia.

If I were to be transparent, having Lucifer so close—yet so far—was an agony within itself. Even after such a chaste kiss, I did not register my hand staying up in the air until after he left. Electrified and breath taken away, I cradled my hand to my chest with a warmth still foreign to me—curiosity, in its opportunism, took that moment to drown me in its seduction. The party around me was no longer pertinent as I strayed toward the hall Lucifer stormed down only moments prior.

As I roamed down the corridors, I took in the beauty of the decor on the walls and even the ceiling. Leave it to Lord Diavolo to exceed expectations when it came to…well...just about anything he did—particularly when it came to ornamentation. The hushed lighting did nothing to dull my heightened senses, my skin buzzing with my compulsion to find Lucifer; to finally permit myself of what I continuously denied. I frowned, at a loss as to where he could have gone—there were multiple doors—until the sound of heavy footsteps boomed up ahead, preceding the slamming of a door. The bang echoed down the hallway, a jump in my step from the sudden noise. My streak for natural-born recklessness steered me into pursuing the source of such a sound. By the tautening of my lower belly and hips, an unknown force told me I already knew who it was.

My feet guided me to the final door on the right, the light emanating a poignant brightness through its cracks. Alluring me into the arms of alleviation, an overwhelming power took over me and forced my apprehensive hand into clasping the doorknob. Through the handle of the door, I could feel my sense of self going into overdrive from his unmitigated energy. I took a deep breath before opening the door, the tension boiling with a relentless urge. 

Processing what was in the study was not a feasible option as soon as I entered the room; the Avatar of Pride was reclined at the desk, back in his human form with his cloak draped over said chair. His gloves were nowhere to be seen, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The gleam of his red nail polish was reflected by the glow of the fireplace across the room, its warmth aiding the heat of our intoxicating tension. Black hues tinted with red met my fixed look, the curiosity propelling me to him possessing me once more as I took a step towards him. He held no shame in the way his eyes danced down my physique, perusing each curve my dress accentuated. My eyes floated down to the bulge in his trousers, his size nurturing the pooling in my core as I neared him. 

In my concluding step, I stood in between the legs of the Devil himself. 


	2. Sublime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this fic. It's one of my greatest achievements, fic-wise (imo).

Tentative hands settled themselves on his shoulders, the urge to avert my eyes from his blaring throughout me. Impetuosity silenced said urge through my straddling him, his bare hands flying up to splay themselves across my back. I had no time to wait with bated breath for what was next—before I knew it, his hand was coiled around the back of my neck as he tugged me down towards him. Impassioned kisses along my jawline preceded enthusiastic bites, inducing feathery moans from my lips. My dress was raised to just above my thighs, his clothed cock bordering my soaked panties as I enclosed both my arms around his neck. The near-feral purr Lucifer rumbled against my neck spurred me on as I rolled my hips against his, his bulge heated as I duplicated my movements.

“You’ve no clue as to how long I’ve craved to feel you against me,” the Avatar of Pride snarled against my neck, “how long I’ve craved to feel you around me.” In his heated speech about his mutual desire, my panties were forgone posthaste. The frenzied breaths shared between us grew in vigor as one of his barren hands dipped down between us, his ring and middle finger dancing at my opening. I parted my thighs as much as the chair would permit me, my face reciprocating the kisses he’d gifted me with moments prior.

“I sh-share the same sentiment, Morningstar,” I exhaled shakily against Lucifer’s neck, his other hand tugging the front of my dress down. “I’ve waited for the moment I could bask with you insi—” my speech was faltered by his lips latching onto my nipple, “f-f _uck_ ,” my trembling hand flew to the back of his head. His teeth, lips and tongue all took turns tormenting my bud with the most scrumptious distress. My hips no longer suppressed the desire now blazing all over my body as I rutted against his hand, pleas spilling from the depths of my heart. My motions grew convulsed as he caressed my clit with spirited ones, spurring me on as I left bruising hickeys along the crook between his neck and shoulders.

“I surrender,” I exhaled into his hair, “Lucifer, fucking take me…” As if I had cast a spell, the Avatar of Pride pulled his mouth and hand away from me. He hoisted me up into his arms bridal style, our mouths clashing together with tongues and teeth. I paid no mind to where he was carrying me off to, until the cool breeze of the night met my skin with a fearless charge. In my kiss-drunk haze, I flickered my eyes around and took in the scenery before me; we were on one of the many balconies beautifying the castle. The stars danced in time with the ambiance drowning us in one another, the moon fueling the ardor we had left subdued for far too long.

With one hand, Lucifer swiftly removed his coat and laid it out on the ground in front of us, still holding me with his free hand against him as I relentlessly prettified his skin with more kisses. I showed no mercy to his now ornamented skin as he shifted me to where I was once more straddling him, his lips crushing mine. Our surviving articles of clothing were cast off, the richness of the moon’s light emphasizing both of our vulnerable figures. The firstborn clutched the side of my hip with one hand, having me hover just over his cock to where his tip caressed at the opening of my heat. His free hand roamed up my stomach and onto one of my tits, kneading it before he tugged at my nipple. Zaps of pleasure shot down to my pussy, his touch sending my pussy spasming with its heightened craving for deliverance. We had little need for words as we pressed our foreheads together, his cock pushing into me as I descended onto him.

Our gasps were in sync, the sensations from feeling one another in the most intimate setting encouraging us to embrace one another with a fierce pertinacity. Lucifer stilled for a fleeting moment, allowing me time to accommodate his size as I felt his cock distend my walls. I looked down at him, his ruby hues halfway open from the intoxication of lust. Something in me told me he wanted to say more, but I was unable to resist the way his visage was further complimented by the moon’s irradiance. I leaned down and held his face in my hands, gifting him with a heartfelt kiss. He returned said kiss with his own zeal, his hips moving slowly against mine as his hands held me still by my waist. With each thrust, I moved with him for both of us to pursue our desired release.

The red of his nails shimmered under the light of the moon as they plunged themselves into the skin of my hips, leaving a promise of half-moon impressions. He pumped himself into me with deliberate, intense thrusts while pulling my chest towards his face. His adept lips once more taunted my nipples, my head thrown back from the overstimulation draping a fog over my senses. Labored groans vibrated against my tits as his laps grew more elaborate. My back arched to where my face was greeted by the moonlight, both my shaking hands raking at his hair as he aggravated his gesticulations. Despite hardly ever touching me before, the devil already knew how to pinpoint my weaknesses; damn him, with all my affections. My thighs wobbled from our mutually spirited motions, making it all the more worth it when the Avatar of Pride’s tip kissed at my sweetest spot. 

My cunt clenched around his cock as I moved more up and down on him, eager for him to feel the ecstasy I feel. Hushed curses jumbled with praises about how I fit him beautifully fanned against me, his lips migrating from my tits and to my collarbones. My muted cries soared into ones of unadulterated jubilation, my body tempted to bounce on Lucifer’s cock more; however, he utilized his unrivaled power to hold me down on him as his thrusts evolved into frenzied snaps of his hips. I moved with him as much as his confinement would allow me, my head dipping down to catch his lips in another impassioned kiss before I threw my head back a second time.

His cock pulsated inside of my tautened heat as we reached the ascents of orgasm in unity. The details of the stars were heightened as I felt that familiar pressure, my body wriggling against his as my urge to cum manifested in the form of the coil in my belly. The brilliance of the moon highlighted both our barren figures as we called out for one another, our names singing into each other’s ears as we came together. Lucifer’s warmth filled my cunt as his hips came to a stuttered halt, his embrace locked around me tighter than prior with his head nuzzling the crook of my neck. My release flowed all over his lap, my arms secured around his neck with a requited firmness.   
  
"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked quietly, his breathing nearly back to normal as his hand splayed across my back.  
I responded with a shake of my head, "I can't even describe the ecstasy you've given me tonight...are you alright?"   
My inquiry was met with a light chuckle, "You could never hurt me. I do hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. I look forward to next time."  
"Me, too."  
  
Neither of us dared to part from the other, daring to onto each moment after this threshold. I stayed in his caress for what felt eternal, underneath the solace of the moonlight. 


End file.
